COLLEENS HAVING PUPPIES!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Colleen has become pregnant. And the boys are wondering who the dad is. Dum-dum-dum : Complete
1. What's Wrong with Colleen?

It was a regular night at Road Rover HQ, all the Rovers were asleep in their beds.

All but one.

Colleen was in the bathroom throwing up like crazy, and she had no idea why.

"What in the bloomin heck did I eat?' Colleen thought to herself as she started to puke some more. After a while of this Hunter, Exile, and Blitz who had woken up due to Colleens vommiting went down to see what was wrong with her.

"Colleen what happened? Did you some of Shags food?" Hunter asked worriedly. Colleen meerly vommited a bit more at this.

"Ew that looks like something Muzzle leaves after he attack people." Blitz commented. "Don't be a weird boy." Exile said to Blitz

"Really guys it's just a little bug I'll be..." Colleen unloaded into the toilet she was vommiting in.

"Mabey we should tell Master." Exile suggested. Colleen continued her puke-o-rama.

"I'm guessing she said yes." Bliz said. So with that they went to see The Master

"Hmm this is very strange." Master said as she examined Colleen.

Colleen now laid on of those examining tables (you know the kind at hospials) running all sorts of test.

"So you say she has been experiencing a large amount of vommitting?" Master ased

"Also I feel a bit dizzy," Colleen added.

"I'm sure it was Shags food, he always put the craziest stuff in it," Blitz suggested

"Wait, didn't we have Subway yesterday?" Hunter asked. "Then it couldn't be Shags food."

"I this be one puzzel of an mystery?" Exile said "Puzzling mystery," Blitz said correcting him.

"So if it's not food poisening then what could it...Oh my gosh!" Master had a very shoced look on his face now, and he kept saying "Oh my gosh." He then went to one of his cabnet and pulled out a box that read, OPEN ONLY IF IT HAPPENS. Inside was a strange little devise the Rovers had never seen before. It was a pregnacy test.

The Rovers weren't aloud in for the next part of whatever Master was doing. Five minutes later he came out. Again all he said was "Oh my gosh."

"Well is our pretty dog girl okay?" Blitz asked. Master then grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled something on it then gave it to him. Whhen Blitz read what it said he phainted. Exile then took it and read it. He simply stood where he was, shocked as if he'd seen a ghoast. Hunter now had it and saw what the paper said. just two simple words that blew his mind. They were "COLLEENS PREGNANT." Hunter phainted also

After the big news and all the passing out, all the other Rovers were informed of Colleens condition. Take a guess at what Shag and muzzle did at the news (phaint also).

"Well i'm very disappointed with all of you," Master began "This is a tragedy. What do you think Colleen's owner will think when she has a littler of puppies?" Master was really ticked off. "Which of you did this to your fellow pack member?"

The Rover boys were all quiet, until Exile said something.

"But Master isn't good, happy thing that Colleen is puppy having?" "Having puppies," Blitz said again fixing his friends grammer.

Master cooled down a litte and tried to explain why this might be bad.

"You see Rovers," he began "When you go into the transdogmifier, you become Caino-Sapiens correct?" The Rovers nodded their heads. "Yet this might pose a problem with Colleens pups. If she where to change backinto dog form the pps DNA might get messed up and we'd en up with mutaint puppies"

"Like Parvos dogs?" Blitz asked.

"No worse."

The Rover all exchainged worried looks.

"Anyway we'll have to find another Collie to take Colleens place durring her pregnacy, she must remain in Caino-Sapien form, and we'll need to find a replacement for her on missions." Master stated

Then Blitz asked and interesting (and possibly really stupid) question "Um what happens to the puppies daddy?" Blitz asked

"Yes Master what will happen to him?" Hunter added.

"The Rover responsilble for this..." Master stopped his sentence for a moment then spoke again. "We will have to see how the puppies devlope first, and if they'll be able to be turned into normal dogs and rovers without problems." Master left his answer at that.

"Colleen come with me you'll be needing special care now that you're...pregnant." With that Colleenn went on and followed Master nto the light thats always around him

The others looked at eachother. Someone in the room was fathering Colleens pups. They all meerly glanced at eachother and left to their rooms

...

More action and drama in the next chapters to come :)


	2. Thought's of A Possble Dad

All the Rovers were back in their rooms, each one lost in their thoughts about what just happened. Colleens having puppies and one of them was the father

--

**Hunters Thoughts**:

"How could this have happened?" Hunter thought.

How could Colleen have gotten pre...THE PARTY!"

A few weeks ago the Rovers had beaten Parvo and his army of Bionic-Bowsers. Afterwards the Rovers all had a party to celebrate their victory, Hunter rembered their was beer at that party.

Just then an image of Hunter on top of Colleen, and both nude filed his mind

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Hunter repeated over and over As the thought of Colleen beating him up like she beats up Blitz flew into his head

"She gonna do to me what she dose to Blitz ten fold," Hunter didn't get much sleep that night

--

**Muzzles Thoughts:**

"I WANT BLOOD, I WANT MEAT, I WANT TACO BELL." Muzzle thought in his crazy mind

Seriously how could Muzzle be the father?

I'm just going to come out and say it. Muzzle is **not **the father. That would be to weird

--

**Blitz Thoughts**:

"Oh man, pretty dog girls going to pound me into oblivion," Bitz thought thinking he was the dad

"Why worry? This is a golden opportunity," A mysterious voice said to Blitz

"Who's there?" Blitz asked

"Me,"

Just then Blitz looked at his reflection in a mirrior, his reflection was talking to him (like a form of conscence thing)

"If you can prove you'll be a better daddy to the puppies, Colleen will finally love you and Hunter will be out of the way." His relfection said

"But what if Hunters the father?" Blitz asked

"Who cares, Colleen wants a loving dad for her pups not a oblivious idiot like Hunter,"

Blitz poundered this for a moment. Then a sceeming grin apperered on his face

"Colleen will be together forever,"

--

**Shags thoughts**:

Shag was in his room worring that he was the father.

"Oh man I'm doomed," he thought

Then Shag got the image Hunter got. Then an image of Master punishing him by nutering him

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Shag panicked as he ran right threw a wall and into out into the wooods near RR HQ

--

**Exiles Thoughts:**

"Colleens having the puppiees in her tummy?" Exile said

"But how could the little puppies get into..." Just then Exile also got the image Hunter and Shag got.

Then he fainted

--

**Colleens Thoughts:**

Master was talking with Colleen a bit more about the things she couldn't do now since she was in her condition now. Which included karate, and not going on missions

"Well if it's for the puppies," Colleen said as she began to leave to her rom

"I'm glad you understand Colleen," Master said

As Colleen was walking back to her room she began to think

"Just whose puppies are these?"


	3. Weird Breakfast

It was now morning at RR HQ. Colleen went to the mess hall, expecting Shag to be in there cooking up something amazing like he always did, yet this time he wasn't in the mess hall, her stomach began to growl.

"Now, now I knw your hungry," Colleen said to her belly full of pups (we don't know how many she's having yet). Just Then Blitz came in with a big piece of tasty pork.

"He you go pretty dog mama." He said.

"Aww Blitz how thoughtful," Colleen said repling to this kind gesture. Yet confussed as to why he did it

"Say why are you begin so nice" she asked him?

"Just thinking about are new little troopers" Blitz said as he patted her belly a bit.

Just then Hunter and Exile entered the room, both had tired, frightened looks on their face. They where so tired that the fell alseep with their faces buired in their food.

"What happened to the two of you?" Colleen asked now really confussed.

Hunter looked up, but instead of seeing a cute, skinny collie (Colleens just starting her pregnacy she's not fat yet) he saw a demonic, pregnant bellied collie with a sythe in her hand.

"Ahhh!" Hunter screamed but soon woke up from his daydream, or in this case daymare (get it? ya'know nightmare, daymare?)

Just then a stinky smell filled the room

"Ew who did a naughty?" Blitz asked

Hunter has just crudded his pants in terrior of what he thought he saw and quickly russed to the restroom.

Exile then woke up and blurted out something really unexpected.

"I go get the puppy powder." Then he dozed ff again.

Master then came into the room.

Has anyone seen Shag he asked?

"No." Blitz and Colleen answed.

Master then left mumbling something about where Shag was, and that now he might have to find a replacement for him.

Blitz began to get some more pork for Colleen

"Eat up this isn't just for you anymore." He said.

"Thanks but the pups and I are full Blitz." Colleen said

"Are you thirsty?" Blitz asked.

"No"

--

Meanwhile Shag was out in the woods hiding in a tree eating berries and nuts. Along with a dead squirrle.

The Road Rover had a very intersting breakfast

Next Chapter new Road Rovers, a cool mission and can Hunter and Exile get out of "Crazy Town?"

This is gettin good :)


	4. Meet the New Recruts

About a week had gone by now. Colleens stomach had really began to grow out a bit now, so much so that now she could barley wear her RR uniform. Blitz and Exile and bought her some maturnaty clothes for her to wear now. Also she was still wondering who the father of the puppies was. She didn't get angry or upset with any of them because for ne thing this was a mistake, a big one but a mitake none the less. Colleen also thought that the time she had become pregnant was during that party, and everyone was "wasted," so it's not like she was raped or anything. That's how she saw it at least. Still see did promise one thing to the boys

"I'm not going to hate the boy who did this but...WHOEVER THE FATHER IS BETTER BE A GOOD FATHER TO MY PUPS OR I'LL KNOCK YOU TO KINGDOME COME!!" (moods swings where going on to)

Also Hunter went out into the woods near Road Rover HQ to find Shag. Exile had begun to calm down a bit with the whole chance that he might be the father of the puppies, and was trying his best to follow Blitz's lead and show he could be a good parent. Blitz got alittle mad at this since he now had competion for his pretty dog girl. Hunter had also calmed down but still freaked out every once and a while when he was with Colleen, both paranoia and because of her mood swings.

Shag was still living in the woods. He had made a hut out of trees and leaves, and was now eatting bugs, squirrles and, berries. All the while feeling horrible for whaat he might have done to Colleen.

Over that week though, Master had still been searching for sutabe substitutes for Colleen, and now Shag. After a couple of long nights of researching and data crunching he found just what he was looking for.

The next day Master had the Rovers assble really early (except Colleen who needed her rest since, well she was pregnant.)

"Road Rovers," Master began "Since Colleen is unable to come on misssions for sometime and Shag has gone missing. I have decided to add two new members to the pack."

Suddeny two figures stepped into the room (both in cano-sapian form). One was a Great Dane with blown fur and white spots on his boby, he was 7ft 5inches, and his name was Kodi.

The other was a pharaoh hound (that is a breed real breed of dog). He was blaack with bit of yellow on her fur. His name was Anubis.

"I have let Kodi and Anubis to be part of the Road Rovers for their very unique skills. Kodi for his streangth and size. And Anubis for his foucs, and fighting ablilitiess."

Suddely Kodi lifted a 2 ton piece of equipment off the ground, with one paw. Then destroied it. While Anubis threw a ball in the air then fired a short of lazer out of his mouth, similar to Exciles power.

"Hi," Kodi said as he shaked Hunters hand

"Pleased to meet you," Anubis said as he bowwed down to the Rovers.

The Road Rovers thought they were going to fit in just fine.

--

Along with those two Master brought a female Collie also.

"This is Anabell, she will be taking over as her home in London."

"Good thing that her owner has been gone on a business trip for a while," Hunter said.

Anabell (in normal dog form) meerly barked happily.

"Well it looks like everything all squared anyway," Blitz said.

With that the new Rovers went off to their new jobs.


	5. Let' See What You Can Really Do

It had been three days since the Rovers had met their new pack members and already they were on a mission.

Parvo had been trying to create a hi-tech battle suit that he would use to crush the Road Rovers.

The Rovers were on their way to Parvos secret base via the Sky Rover. Their team consisted of Hunter, Kodi, Anubis, Exile, and Muzzle. Blitz had stayed behind to help Master with Colleen, and we all know what Shags doin.

"Strange you say Parvo is a cat, yet he uses dogs in his army." Kodi pointed out

"Guy must be areal hypocrite, or a douse," Anubis said.

"Hey you guys settle down we're here," Hunter said.

The Rovers then saw a giant building in the shape of a bull dog.

"So we're going to be fighting cano-mutants aka dogs?" Anubis asked

"Yes," Exile answered.

"Darn and here I thought we'd be beating up something like the Swat Kats, (Spoiler for another short story I'm gonn make, that seriously should have been made by now) well next best thing I guess." Kobi said

As the Rovers hid in some bushes near Parvos base, Hunter began to think up a plan. "Okay I'll get the dig rover and will tunnel under while..."

"Or we could do this," Anubis said as he used his special power, firing a laser (that was the colors black, blue and purple by the way) at the front gate. Suddenly about 25 Cano-mutants came rushing out. Kodi then jumped in and began to beat the holy heck out of them, one would say it was like watching something out of Final Fantasy, even Muzzle was surprised at what he was doing to them.

Just as the last of them fell Parvo and Groomer came out wearing their battle suits, which made them look like something out of a sci-fi movie. The armor looked like a giant, metal tiger, it was black with bit of red on it, and both were armed with very dangerous weapons. Groomers had a buzz saw, lazar gun, and a stun gun. Parvos had rocket launchers, machine guns, and was covered with spikes.

"Who are those two?" Parvo thought to himself as e saw Kodi and Anubis. "Oh well better to shoot first and not bother to care later."

Parvo fired a volley of missiles an fired his gun at his opponents, but Anubis simple jumped on the missiles as if they were surf boards and redirected away from his fellow pack members and dodged the bullets, it was like something out of the Matrix. Once he got really close he fired his lazar and sent Parvo flying. Groomer was now up to fight Kodi, she charged at him ready to strike, but Kodi just puncher her and sent her blasting off like team rocket,

"That was anticlimactic," Hunter said

"But really cool," Exile added.

With their mission accomplished they went back to RR HQ


	6. Shag come home

Hunter was out again looking for Shag.

"Man Shag where did you go?" Hunter thought to himself.

He had been searching for alsost three weeks now for his furry friend.

"Man Shag I hope you are okay," Hunter thought

Suddenly he noticed a cloud of smoke a few miles away. Hunter went to investigate

When Hunter got to his destination he was suprised at what he saw.

He had found Shag sure, but thi wasn't the Shag he knew. This Shag was tried, dirty, short, and almost furless. Without his fur Shag who was 7ft 1" now went down to 6ft 2", the only fur he had left was rond his whaste (like a sort of furry undies...yeah).

"Shag what happened to you?" Hunter said to his friend.

Shag mummbled something while crying.

"What do you mean you think we hate you cause you may have impregnated Colleen?" Hunter aksed. "Shag you're are friend, are pack member, we are a team and nothing will ever change that."

Shag began to stop sobbing a bit.

"Besides Shag if you think bout it you have as much of a chance as Muzzle has to be the pups father. All that fur you have...had their no way you could...yeah."

Shag pondered this strange but plasible fact( seriously? How dse Shag go to the bathroom if he has all that fur?).

Shag then began to hug his friend and said he was sorry.

"Come on buddy let's go home."

Shag them muttered something

"Okay hurry and go to the bathroom first."


	7. What's in your big belly?

Colleen was now halfway into her pregnacy (which would be about 3 weeks right? I don't know). Her once thin, lean, beautiful body was no more. Her stomach was so big, if you cut her open you fit 2 watermellons in it. Also Master did an ultrasound on her and confirmed she was pregnant with 6 puppies, 4 boy, 2 girl.

Another thing that was happening now was that the pups began kicking her like crazy.

"Mabey their doing karate in there," Exlie commented once. He got a face full of fist. (moodswings)

"For once it wasnt me," Blitz thought to himself

Anyway with six pups on the horizon, Master began work on a nursurey. Which all the Rovers helped him build (except Colleen of course)

Also since Shag came back he realy had his cooking work cut out for him. Feeding seven people at once plus the rest of the pack was no easy thing to do.

The last thing was that Colleen got a new room, that was sound proof from the inside, so the others could get some sleep while she moaned and groned at night when the puppies kept her up.

Oh and Colleen double was doing a good job also.

--

Well that's all I can think up for now sorry see ya later


	8. Message to the Readers

Hi guy's

The next chapter that I'm going to wright will reveal The Father of Colleens pups

But I'm curous who do you all think that dad is?

It's basically between Blitz, Hunter, and Exile

Well don't worry I'll add the next one in a day or two

:)


	9. Who's your Daddy?

One as the sun rose up on RR HQ, Master ordered an emergency meeting.

"Rovers, it's here," he said holding a sheet of paper.

"What's here, the new brand of dog biscuts?" Kodi guessed.

"No," Master began, "this is the results to who the father of the puppies is he said."

A breif silence filled the room. Hunter, Blitz, Exile, and Shag knew this day would come. One Rover (excluding Koda ana Anubis, duh) in the room was reponsible for pupping those puppies in Colleen who was sitting in here seat very anxiously.

"The father is..."Master began.

"STOP!" Hunter cried. "Can I say one thing to Colleen first?"

"Okay," said Master

"Collen you're a beautiful dog, and I know you and I have alway had a thing for eachother. And well Colleen at first I was worried about these pups to but Colleen..."

Master cut him off.

"Um Hunter you're not the father **BLITZ** is (who gueesed it was Blitz? You were right:) )."

At the sound of that Hunter phainted. Blitz, who now looked like he was paralized sat there in his seat. His mind zoned in on the party.

"I did it," he kept on repeating those words, until Colleen came over.

Blitz expecting some sort of pain to be inflicted on him brassed himself. Yet instead of a punch, he got a kiss.

"Congrats Blitzzy you're going to be a daddy." Colleen said.

Blitz didn't know if that was a mood swing or not but he still hugged hher, and even felt his children kick a bit as if saying hi.

"Well Blitz congrats," Master said. "But you are responslbe for this," he said as he grabbed a shotgun.

"NO MASTER I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Blitz paniced.

"No I'm not going to shoot you, just marry Colleen." Master said stating that this was a shotgun wedding.

Well it was wedding time.

Hunter was still crushed his whole life taken away by a butt loving, peppermint sippin, long clawed doberman.

--

More spice comming soon :)


	10. Thoughts of a Broken Heart

It was 9:00pm, Hunter lay in his room. Lost in his thoughts, and sorrow.

"Blitz, Blitz It was Bitz." He continued to repeat.

Just then Exile, Shag, Kodi, and Anubis came into the room.

"You okay commrad?" Exile asked.

"We had something special. I would even go as far to say that we were soulmates." Hunter said no nobody inparticual.

Shag began to mumble something.

"IT'S NOT FAIR, BLITZ GET HER BECAUSE HE CAN'T KEEP HIS WANG IN HIS PANTS WHILE DRUNK! I BET HE ENJOYES IS PUNISHMENT, NOW HE GETS TO BE WITH HER FOREVER!!"

"Yo Hunter, I know this is tough time for you but you have to move on." Kodi said

"Move on, MOVE ON!hOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" Hunter was now really pissed.

The next ten minutes or so consisted of hardcore fighting in Hunters room. After that He calmed down a bit, but still sobbed.

"Mabey it's better this way comrad, at least weird boy isn't oblivious" Exile said

Hunter then went on to walk out his room, complety silent.

--

Meanwhile Blitz and Colleen were talking about the puppies.

"Wow six, I'm going to be a dad of six puppies." Blitz thought.

"Yes Blitzy six puppies." Colleen said.

"Colleen I am sorry if you're angry with me though."

"Just be a good father figure and everything wil be alright.

Blitz began to kiss Colleen's belly, then patted it.

"I'm never gonna give you up, and I'm never gonna let you down." Blitz said (get the joke?)

--

Whats Hunter going to to?

To be continued


	11. Farwell Hunter

It was 10:00 at night. Hunter sat atop one of those giant hydrant buildings, gazzing at the stars.

"Blitz," he kept repeating to himself.

"Everytime I look at those pups I'll see you, laughing at me, knowing you got Colleen and not me."

"Well I hope you're happy jerk. YOU HEAR ME YOu'RE NOTHING BUT A FITHY SEX LoVING JERK!"

Hunter then jumped off the building

"Farwell everyone." Hunter said as he plumited to his death, dying with a smile on his face

--

**Sorry this was so short, could really think of anything ese. Anyway things get crazier later.**

**See ya :)**


	12. Hello, I'm Dead

A flash of light came over Hunters eyes as he hit the ground. When it cleaded he was on the beach near RR HQ, and he felt no pain.

"How'd I get over here?" he said very puzzled.

Just then Shag came rushing outside looked at something that was on the ground and screamed.

"Hey Shag!" Hunter yellied out to his friend, Shag ran into the house.

"What's that thing he screamed at?" Hunter thought as he walked closer to the strange image that Shag yelled at.

As he got closer he saw all the other Rovers and even Master rush out. Tey all zoomed past him as if he didn't exsit.

"What the?" Hunter was really confussed now.

As he got to the thing they were all staring at Hunter felt his heart skip a beat. Layin on the ground was...Hunter.

"It's me?" Hunter said

"Yep you're a dead dog," a mysterious person said behind Hunter.

Hunter turned his head to see a white wolf with black wings, a red scar across his left eye and carrying a sythe.

"You where expecting Chalie and Itchy?" (all dogs go to Heaven) the wolf said.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked

"I'll give you three gusses," the wolf said

"Anubis?" Hunter said

"Ye...I mean no. I'm the angeL of death for dogs. My name is Xemnas" The Wolf said.

"THE ANGEL OF DEATH!!" Hunter screamed

"Yep you're dead dude. C'mon we got to go so you can see Him (you know who Him is)."

"But what about them?" Hunter said pointing to his friends and Colleen.

"Well..." Xemnas began "Blitz becomes the leader, Kodi becomes second in command

"But."

"Sorry Hunter," Xemnas said

"Is their anything I can do though?"

"Well.." Just then Xemnas grabbed a piece of Hunters fur and threw it at Colleen.

"What will that do?" Hunter asked

"All in time Hunter."

With that they left to Heaven.


	13. Time Goes On

Everyone felt crushed after Hunters death, none more then Blitz and Colleen though. In a way it was both their faults that he died, or they felt that it was.

Colleen always had a thing for Hunter, and he did for her. One would even sa that they were soulmates, destined to be together foreven. Yet now that would never be a reality. At times she would sob siently when no one was around.

Blitz had it worse. Ever since he first became a Rover he loved Colleen. Smart, skillful, and oh so pretty. But Hunter alway had to be in between them, he was a barrier to Blitz, an odstical that stopped him from getting to Colleen. At times he would even go as far as to wish Hunter would go away. Be careful what you wish for you just might get it. And he did.

Instead of sobbing though, all Blitz would do was listen to the song "Like Toy Soilders," by Eminem, and when the song ended he would always say

"I'm sorry Hunter."

It was his way of asking for forgiveness from him. Anlong with making a plac to remember him by that hung in the breifing room of RR HQ.

Of course though the world dosen't stop turning, and time went on.

--

With Hunter gone Master appointed Bitz as leader, he said it's what Hunter would have wanted.

Everyone alway thought of Blitz was a cocky, cowardly, pretty boy. Yet Blitz turned out to be a great leader. He led the team into a few fights with Parvo and Groomer and everytime they won, no mess up either. Exilce and Shag thought it was because he was doing a sort of "What would Hunter do?" Coleen thought it was because he realy wanted to show her that he could truy be responsible and carring, just like he would be for the puppies.

Whatever the reason, Blitz was top dog now. And doing a heck of a job to.

--

Colleen's belly continued to grow, along with the mood swings, hunger cravings, and kicking. Master said she would be due any day now. Everyone was excited. Blitz most of all.

--

In Heaven (this is a joke "All dogs go to Heaven") Hunter looked down on his friends and love. Still curious about what Xemas said.

"What did he mean?" Hunter would say from time to time.

--

**Next Chapter: Colleen has her puppies, and their a little suprise inside that belly of her's ;)**


	14. Surprise Puppy

A few nights later, Colleen was alsleep in her bed. Blitz was on a couch.

Just then a blood curdling scream of a female cano-sapian filled the entire base.

Blitz awoke to see Colleen, surroned in a bed stain of water and blood, her water had broke, and the pups were comming.

Blitz then triggered an alarm and all the other Rovers and Master came in.

"It's time," Blitz said

"Very well," Master said "Rovers please leave the room"

"Why?" Blitz asked

"When a dog is having puppies they wish to be alone while delivering." Master said (it's true).

--

Time went by as the boy Rovers stoobbehind the cosed door that led to Colleen's room.

Minutes became hours, and Blitz worries grew. Every so offten he'd get an image of one of the puppies with a birth defect, or deformed, or even dead.

"Relax Blitz, everything will be just fine," Kodi said

"Everything will be fine? How can you just assume that?" Blitz said as he grabbed the much larger Rover and tried to hold him in the air

"Just chill out everybody," Exile said as he broke the two apart "This is a happy time not a tousey kicking time."

More screaming came from the room, and the sound of a puppy whimpering filled the room.

All the Rovers congradulated Blitz for his proud moment.

This little pattern continued five more times, then Blitz was alowed to enter. He looked at his litter two girls, four boys.

All the pups had mixed fur colors, both Blitz and Colleen thought they were all beautiful.

Just then Colleen ceanched her stomach in pain.

"More?" Master thought. Colleen pushed her seventh puppy out of her, it was the color of Blitz and Colleed, but it had a yellow star desine on it's left eye, and had a very different muzzle shape from its mother and father.

"Five boys," Blitz announced

"It reminds me of...Hunter!" Colleen said

"WellI guess he gave us a going away present haha," Blitz proclamed.

In Heaven Hunter looked down at the seventh puppy, the one that was part of him

"It's funny because it's true Blitz," he said wih a smile and a tear on his face


	15. Epiloge

The puppies grew and learned of their own new powers

List of puppies:

1) Slash-boy-power: Claws like father

2) Aleu-girl-power: Psycic powers

3) John-boy-power: Super howling

4) Marron-boy-power: Ice breath

5) Jewel-girl-power: Grace and agility (like Colleen)

6) Reese-boy-power: Strong

7) Huntiee-boy-power: Shoots a shot of star beam from hands

In time those seven would become the new generation of Road Rovers. And protect Earth from all the dangers that threaten to hurt it.

Perhaps they would even be better than their parents and uncles (the other Rovers)

Coleen and Blitz were so happy now. And up in Heaven Hunter was to.

The End

--

**Mabey later on I'll make a story about the pups. See ya :)**


End file.
